Csillagnéző
by Tallemy
Summary: Mindegy az időnek melyik szakaszában vagy, az évfordulók napja sosem fog megváltozni.


**Kicsit lazább és lassabb hangvételű Fey/Alpha fic, amit végtelen szabadidőmben kora este firkantottam a vonaton. Jó szórakozást hozzá!**

A kettőjük párosa az ellentétek ütközésének folyamatos mintaképeként is szolgálhatott volna. Például míg Alpha mindig rendezett volt és legalább tíz perccel előbb megjelent a megbeszélt találkozóhelyeken, addig Fey kezei közül úgy csúszott ki az idő, mintha porból lenne és épp olyan gyakran érkezett túl korán, mint amilyen gyakran nézte el az időt vagy épp a napot. Viszont volt egyetlen egy nap az évben, amiről semmiképp sem feledkezett volna meg. Egy különleges dátum, ami mérföldkőként szolgált az életükben…

Ez az időpont nagyobb piros betűs ünnepnek számított, mint a szülinapok, vagy a karácsony. Ez volt az a nap, amiről nem tettek említést, egyszer csak lapoztak a naptárban és onnantól igyekeztek a lehető legkülönlegesebbé varázsolni az együtt töltött időt, mintha az egész reflexszerűen menne nekik. Persze a világ minden kincséért sem vallották volna be, hogy titokban mindketten hetekig gondolkoztak is a programokon. Ráadásul még Alpha is igyekezett többször mosolyogni, mint általában ezzel külön dobogtatva meg a jáde szemű fiú szívét, ha még az nem lett volna elég, hogy gyakrabban hallotta a hangját is.

De ezúttal Alpha nem volt ott, hogy a tőle megszokott óvatossággal átkarolja és fapofával megjátssza mintha az égvilágon semmi sem történt volna. Most csak az üresség ült Fey mellett a fűben.

Mindegy milyen évet írtak a közös napjuk ugyanúgy szerepelt minden kalendáriumban. Sóhajtozva nézett fel a csillagos égre, megborzongva mikor a hűvös esti szellő végigsimított a hátán és a nyakán. Miután úgy érezte kezd elgémberedni a folyamatos felfelé bámulástól hanyatt feküdt és úgy figyelte a csillagokat. A hideg föld eleinte nagyon zavarta, főleg mivel az egész hátát érte így nem tarthatta meg túl sokáig a pózt, de ezt a kis kellemetlenséget még elviseli a cél érdekében. Jáde zöld szemeivel az éjszakai égboltot kémlelte azért a bizonyos csillagképért. A jövőben ritkán voltak csillagok az égen, hasonlóképp ehhez az estéhez és ha az ég igazi szépségét akarták látni embertelenül messzire kellett utazniuk a várostól, mivel a fények eltompították a csillagok ragyogását.

Ezúttal is csak egy pár fénypont látszott, amik gyenge fénnyel törtek utat maguknak az éjszaka palástján.

"Ez nem igazság" gondolta magában arcán keserű mosollyal. "Azt mondtad, ha végeztél az El Doradonál visszajössz! Megígérted! Erre most ahelyett, hogy velem lennél, börtönben ülsz… Alpha, onnan még én sem tudlak kihozni…" A könnycsepp fokozatosan kihűlt, ahogy legördült az arcán hideg és nedves nyomot hagyva maga után.

Szemével felkutatta az égen a Déli Vizikígyót és a Vízöntőt. Valahol a kettő között kellett volna lennie annak a csillagképnek, amit annyira keresett. A Főnix épp úgy elrejtőzött előle, mint Alpha. A vízöntőtől keletre és a Vizikígyótól északra. Még Alpha mutatta neki miután folyton arról panaszkodott, hogy az alap tizenkét csillagképnél többet képtelen megtalálni az égbolton. Tisztán emlékezett rá mikor a fiú az ég felé nyúlva végigvezette a mutató ujját a Főnix csillagain, megállva minden egyes csillagnál, amiket Fey még mindig meg tudott nevezni. Nem voltak különlegesek, mint a nagy Göncöl Mizarja vagy Alcorja, de annál nehezebb volt őket megkülönböztetni. Az Alpha Phoenicis a legfényesebb, hozzá kapcsolódik két oldalt a Beta és a Nu Phoenicis… Milyen jól szórakozott mikor először hallotta…

Külön-külön csak a körülöttük lévő csillagokból egyiket sem ismerné fel, ha nem tudja sorrendszerűen végigvezetni a körvonalán az ujját. Az Alpha Phoenicis talán ott lehet amellett a kis, négyzetet formáló csillagalakzat közelében. Ahogy a főnix lehetséges helyét figyelte az égen egy hófehér fénycsóva süvített végig és azonnal eltűnt a feketeségben. Ugyan a csoda pár pillanatig tartott, de Fey szíve máris hevesebben vert és már azelőtt a kívánságon törte a fejét, hogy a hullócsillag kámforrá volt volna.

Idő kell amíg a kívánsága eljut a több fényévnyire lévő csillagig, így az üzenet elküldése és visszaérkezése között rengeteg év is eltelhet. Ezt még nagyon régen hallotta valahol. Olyan kívánságra volt szüksége, amiben az a legjobb, ha a jövőben következik be. Felesleges lenne azt kérnie, hogy az egész El Dorado okozta probléma semmis legyen ugyanúgy, ahogy Alphát sem varázsolhatja ki a börtönéből, elvégre ez nem biztosíték arra, hogy találkoznak. Viszont, ha elég ügyesen fogalmaz…

- Azt kívánom, hogy a következő évfordulónkat együtt töltsük Alphával - suttogta magabiztos fénnyel a szemében.

Így mégha fogságba is kerül, legalább lesz esély rá, hogy együtt lesznek.

Szórakozottan gondolta végig, hogy ettől a dátumtól számítva a következő évfordulójuk tulajdonképpen az első lesz. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a csillag nem érti félre és nem akarja őket még jobban összehozni azon a napon. Vagy lehet az ő kívánsága történt minden úgy ahogy?

Ebben az esetben várnia kell még egy hullócsillagot, hogy előadja a pontosított verziót


End file.
